marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
; Peter Parker (Earth-616) 017.png | Description = Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider in high school, and the spider bite caused him to develop abilities powers similar to that of a spider. He was soon able to crawl up walls and sense imminent danger, and eventually even developed his own method of creating webs to swing from. Upon the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter decided that 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and thus became Spider-Man. Always the underdog, Peter is routinely out-manned and out-gunned, but still manages to throw in wise-cracks between punches, and usually comes out on top in the end. Recently, Peter's long time arch-enemy, Otto Octavius, switched bodies with him, and left Peter in Octavius's dying body. Peter apparently died in Octavius's body, but a part of him was revealed to be alive inside of his original body, under the control of Octavius. In a recent battle of the minds, Peter was apparently completely deleted from his body giving Octavius full control. However, during the period where Octavius forcefully stole the Venom symbiote from Flash Thompson, Peter's consciousness was revealed to still be alive, and is biding his time to reclaim his body once more. ]];Otto Octavius (Earth-616) from Mighty Avengers Vol 2 4.jpg | Box2 = Ben Reilly ]];Spider-Man II (Ben Reilly).JPG }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Peter Parker. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = Spider | Alternate2 = 26 | Alternate3 = 36 | Alternate4 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 161; Spider-Man (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = 295 | Alternate7 = Spider | Alternate8 = 460 | Alternate9 = 538 | Alternate10 = 617;Peter Parker (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate11 = 666; Peter Parker (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 689 | Alternate13 = 691; Peter Parker (Earth-691) (cut).jpg | Alternate14 = 772 | Alternate15 = 804 | Alternate16 = 811 | Alternate17 = 905; Peter Parker (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate18 = 907 | Alternate19 = 938 | Alternate20 = 939; Peter Parker (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate21 = 957; Peter Parker (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate22 = 958; Peter Parker (Earth-958).jpg | Alternate23 = 979; Peter Parker (Earth-979).jpg | Alternate24 = 982 | Alternate25 = 985 | Alternate26 = 1089 | Alternate27 = 1123 | Alternate28 = Man-Spider | Alternate29 = 1610; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Alternate30 = 1611; Peter Parker (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate31 = 1815; Peter Parker (Earth-1815) (cut).jpg | Alternate32 = 2081; Peter Parker (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate33 = 2108; Peter Parker (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate34 = 2149; Peter Parker (Earth-2149) 001.jpg | Alternate35 = 2301 | Alternate36 = 2841; Peter Parker (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate37 = 2988; Peter Parker (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate38 = 2992; Peter Parker (Earth-2992).jpg | Alternate39 = 3123; Peter Parker (Earth-3123).jpg | Alternate40 = 3131; Peter Parker (Earth-3131).jpg | Alternate41 = 3290 | Alternate42 = 4400 | Alternate43 = 5113; Spider-Man (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate44 = 5560; Peter Parker (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate45 = 5692; Peter Parker (Earth-5692) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate46 = 5700 | Alternate47 = Pestilence; Peter Parker (Earth-5701) (cut).jpg | Alternate48 = 6001; Peter Parker (Earth-6001) (cut).jpg | Alternate49 = 6078 | Alternate50 = 6111; Peter Parker (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate51 = 6195 | Alternate52 = 6215 | Alternate53 = 6513; Peter Parker (Earth-6513).jpg | Alternate54 = 7085 | Alternate55 = 7121; Peter Parker (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate56 = 7140; Peter Parker (Earth-7140).jpg | Alternate57 = 7161 | Alternate58 = 7475 | Alternate59 = 7642; Peter Parker (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate60 = 7736 | Alternate61 = 7848 | Alternate62 = 7940; Peter Parker (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate63 = Spider-Monkey; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 32 Norrin Radd (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate64 = 8110 | Alternate65 = 8222; Peter Parker (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate66 = 8234 | Alternate67 = 8312; Peter Parker (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate68 = 8351; What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 page 33 Peter Parker (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate69 = 8377; Spider-Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Alternate70 = 8408; Peter Parker (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate71 = 8441; Peter Parker (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate72 = 8545 | Alternate73 = 8591; Peter Parker (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191 (cut).JPG | Alternate74 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate75 = 8910; Peter Parker (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate76 = 8982 | Alternate77 = 9009 | Alternate78 = 9021; Peter Parker (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate79 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Peter Pooper (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate80 = 9105 | Alternate81 = 9140 | Alternate82 = 9151; Peter Parker (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate83 = 9200 | Alternate84 = 9230; Peter Parker (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate85 = 9391 | Alternate86 = 9411; Spider-Man 9411.jpg | Alternate87 = 9510 | Alternate88 = 9511 | Alternate89 = 9512; Peter Parker (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate90 = 9576 | Alternate91 = 9590; Peter Parker (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate92 = 9591 | Alternate93 = 9602; Peter Parker (Earth-9602).jpg | Alternate94 = Sheep-Boy; Peter Parker (Earth-9792).jpg | Alternate95 = 9811 | Alternate96 = 9815; Peter Parker (Earth-9815).jpg | Alternate97 = 9828; Peter Parker (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate98 = 9881; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate99 = 9916 | Alternate100 = 9939; Peter Parker (Earth-9939) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate101 = 9997 | Alternate102 = 10011; Spider-Man (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate103 = 10021; Peter Parker (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate104 = Pestilence | Alternate105 = 10112; Peter Parker (Earth-10112).jpg | Alternate106 = 10182; Earth-10182.jpg | Alternate107 = 10208; Peter Parker (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate108 = 10294; Peter Parker (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate109 = 10363; Peter Parker (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate110 = 10511 | Alternate111 = 11035; Peter Parker (Earth-11035).jpg | Alternate112 = 11045; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 page 23.jpg | Alternate113 = 11053; Peter Parker (Earth-11053).jpg | Alternate114 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 24 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate115 = 11099; Peter Parker (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate116 = 11124; Peter Parker (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate117 = 11209; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN078) at the end.jpg | Alternate118 = 11223 | Alternate119 = 11326; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate120 = 11418; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN156) 0002.jpg | Alternate121 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 page 33 (cut).jpg | Alternate122 = 11947; Peter Parker (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate123 = 11993; Peter Parker (Earth-11993).jpg | Alternate124 = 12011; Peter Parker (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate125 = 12101; Peter Parker (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate126 = 12121; Peter Parker (Earth-12121).jpg | Alternate127 = 12128; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate128 = 13159; Peter Parker (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate129 = 13270; Peter Parker (Earth-13270).jpg | Alternate130 = 13519; Peter Parker (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate131 = 14026; Peter Parker (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate132 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 04 (2).jpg | Alternate133 = 18150; Peter Parker (Earth-18150).jpg | Alternate134 = 18451; Peter Parker (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate135 = Spider-Man; Marvels Comics Group Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate136 = 20051 | Alternate137 = 21050 | Alternate138 = 21101; Peter Parker (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate139 = 21119; Peter Parker (Earth-21119).jpg | Alternate140 = 21993; Peter Parker Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate141 = 22288; Peter Parker (Earth-22288) (cut).jpg | Alternate142 = 22795; Peter Parker (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate143 = 23492; Peter Parker (Earth-23492).jpg | Alternate144 = 24111; Peter Parker (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate145 = 24133; Peter Parker (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate146 = 28918 | Alternate147 = 29007 | Alternate148 = 29234; Peter Parker (Earth-29234).JPG | Alternate149 = 31117; Peter Parker (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate150 = 31310; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN014).jpg | Alternate151 = 33900 | Alternate152 = 37072; Peter Parker (Earth-37072) (cut).jpg | Alternate153 = 40081 | Alternate154 = Nova | Alternate155 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 4 page 01 Peter Parker (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate156 = 57780; Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 35 page 00 Peter Parker (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate157 = 58163 | Alternate158 = 58942 | Alternate159 = 61011; Peter Parker (Earth-61011) (cut).jpg | Alternate160 = 61112; Peter Parker (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate161 = 63410; Peter Parker (Earth-63410).jpg | Alternate162 = 64894 | Alternate163 = Hulk | Alternate164 = Poison | Alternate165 = 70237 | Alternate166 = 71004; Troopers-SmFairyTales04-013.jpg | Alternate167 = 71016; Peter Parker (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate168 = 71166; Peter Parker 71166.jpg | Alternate169 = 71241; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41 page 17 Peter Parker (Earth-71241).jpg | Alternate170 = 74425 | Alternate171 = 77013; Earth-77013.jpg | Alternate172 = 77119; Peter Parker (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate173 = 78127 | Alternate174 = 78227 | Alternate175 = 78327 | Alternate176 = 79213; Peter Parker (Earth-79213) (cut).jpg | Alternate177 = 80219 | Alternate178 = 80827; PeterParkerXforce (cut).jpg | Alternate179 = 81029; Peter Parker (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate180 = 81122; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Peter Parker (Earth-81122) th.jpg | Alternate181 = 81141; Peter Parker (Earth-81141).jpg | Alternate182 = 81143; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate183 = 81156 | Alternate184 = 81426; Peter Parker (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate185 = 82618; Peter Parker (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate186 = 82802; What If Vol 1 34 page 03 Peter Parker (Earth-82802).jpg | Alternate187 = 82804; Peter Parker (Earth-82804).jpg | Alternate188 = 82805 | Alternate189 = 82829 | Alternate190 = 82910; Peter Parker (Earth-82910).jpg | Alternate191 = 84341; Peter Parker (Earth-84341).jpg | Alternate192 = 84444 | Alternate193 = 86082 | Alternate194 = 88896; Peter PARKER (eARTH-688).jpg | Alternate195 = 89112; Peter Parker (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate196 = 89122 | Alternate197 = 89721 | Alternate198 = 89923; Peter Parker (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate199 = 90110; Peter Parker (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate200 = 90200; Peter Parker (Earth-90200).jpg | Alternate201 = 90211; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate202 = 90213; Peter Parker (Earth-90213).jpg | Alternate203 = 90214; Spider-Man noir.jpg | Alternate204 = 90231; Peter Parker (Earth-90231).jpg | Alternate205 = 90251; Peter Parker (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate206 = 90266; Peter Parker (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate207 = 90764; Peter Parker (Earth-90764).jpg | Alternate208 = 90984; Peter Parker (Earth-90984).jpg | Alternate209 = 91101 | Alternate210 = Captain Universe; What If Vol 2 31 page 05 Peter Parker (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate211 = 91126 | Alternate212 = 91600 | Alternate213 = 91274; Peter Parker (Earth-91274).jpg | Alternate214 = 92100 | Alternate215 = 92133; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN115).jpg | Alternate216 = 92164 | Alternate217 = 92335 | Alternate218 = 93074; Peter Parker (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate219 = 93165; Peter Parker (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate220 = 94561; Whatif v2 061 p19 (2).jpg | Alternate221 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate222 = 95022; Peter Parker (Earth-95022).jpg | Alternate223 = 95126; Peter Parker 01 (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate224 = 96020; Peter Parker (Earth-96020).jpg | Alternate225 = 96115; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate226 = 96211 | Alternate227 = 96282 | Alternate228 = 97751; Peter Parker (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate229 = 97899; Peter Parker (Earth-97899).jpg | Alternate230 = 98091; Peter Parker (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate231 = 98121; Peter Parker (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate232 = 98570 | Alternate233 = 99062; Giant Size Mini-Marvels Starring Spidey Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate234 = 199606 | Alternate235 = 200500; Peter Parker (Earth-200500) 001.jpg | Alternate236 = 200501; Wha Huh Vol 1 1 Page 7 Peter Parker (Earth 200501).jpg | Alternate237 = 200505 | Alternate238 = 200506 | Alternate239 = 200507; Galactus (Earth-200507).jpg | Alternate240 = 200515 | Alternate241 = 200783; Peter Parker (Earth-200783).jpg | Alternate242 = 312500 | Alternate243 = 523001 | Alternate244 = 602636; Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg | Alternate245 = 620021; Peter Parker (Earth-620021).jpg | Alternate246 = 807128; Wolverine Vol 3 67 Textless.jpg | Alternate247 = 808122; Peter Parker (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate248 = 820231; Peter Parker (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate249 = 901220; Spider-man What if Married black cat.jpg | Alternate250 = 989112; Peter Parker (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate251 = 989192 | Alternate252 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN034); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN034) 001.jpg | Alternate253 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN035); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN035).jpg | Alternate254 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN080) | Alternate255 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN137) | Alternate256 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151); Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637 page 28 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151).jpg | Alternate257 = Secretary Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN209) 01.jpg | Alternate258 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN237); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate259 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN251); LeapPad- The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg | Alternate260 = Spider-Monkey; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate261 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN277); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN277).jpg | Alternate262 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN286); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN286) 001.jpg | Alternate263 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN294); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN294).jpg | Alternate264 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN334); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN334).jpg | Alternate265 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN337); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN337).jpg | Alternate266 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN340); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN340).jpg | Alternate267 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN372); Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN372).png | Alternate268 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN382); Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN382) 001.jpeg | Movies1 = 11714; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN024) 0001 (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Spider-Man 01.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Peter Parker (Earth-120703) 016.JPG | Movies4 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) new design (cut).JPG | Television1 = 6799 | Television2 = 8096; Peter Parker (Earth-8096) 004.png | Television3 = 8107 | Television4 = 11983 | Television5 = 26496 | Television6 = 31198; Armoured Spidey (cut).jpg | Television7 = 39811 | Television8 = 78909; No Image Male.jpg | Television9 = 91119; Spider-Man.png | Television10 = 92131; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Television11 = Spider-Carnage | Television12 = 700459 | Television13 = 730911 | Television14 = 751263; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Television15 = 760207; Peter Parker (Earth-760207).JPG | Television16 = 135263; Peter_Parker.png | Television17 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) from Poster (cut).JPG | Television18 = Slinger; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN365) 002.png | Video Games1 = Alchemax CEO; CEO Peter Parker 2099 2.png | Video Games2 = 6109; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games3 = 13122; LEGO SPIDEY.png | Video Games4 = 33734 | Video Games5 = 50701 | Video Games6 = 71002 | Video Games7 = Peter Parker (Earth-91119); Peter Parker (Earth-91119).png | Video Games8 = Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-91119); Spider man noir.png | Video Games9 = 831911; Peter Parker (Earth-831911) (cut) (cut).jpg | Video Games10 = 931811; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games12 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN006); Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games13 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007).jpg | Video Games14 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games15 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN017); Spider-Man from NDS.JPG | Video Games16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN018); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows PS2 (HD).JPG | Video Games17 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022).jpg | Video Games18 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN125); Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games19 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN131); Spider-Man Earth-TRN131.jpg | Video Games20 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN169); Spider-Man from Mutant Academy.jpg | Video Games21 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN177); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN177).jpg | Video Games22 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | Video Games23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN258); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games24 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN259); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN259) 001 (cut).png | Video Games25 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN335); | Teams1 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Panoptichron) (cut).jpg | Teams2 = Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19-20 Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (Earth-616).jpg | Teams3 = Spider-Friends; Spider-friends.png | Teams4 = Spider-Men; Spider-Man (Clone) (Earth-93074).jpg | Teams5 = Spiderlings; Superior Spiderlings.png | Teams6 = Spider Soldiers; Spider-Soldiers.jpg | Teams7 = Spider-Friends; Peter Parker (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Teams8 = Spider Clan; Spider Clan (Earth-2301).png | Teams9 = Spider-Squad; Spider-Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Teams10 = Spider Society; Societyofspiders.gif | Teams11 = Spider-Man Revenge Squad; The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 246.jpg | Teams12 = Anti-Spider Squad (A.S.S.); Anti-Spider Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Others1 = Ben Reilly; Redemp1b.jpg | Others2 = Spidercide (Clone); Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpeg | Others3 = Spider-Skrull; Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others4 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin as Spider-Man.jpg | Others5 = Hobie Brown; Prowler as Spider-Man.JPG | Others6 = Sergei Kravinoff; Kraven as Spider-Man.jpg | Others7 = Quentin Beck; Mysterio as Spider-Man.jpg | Others8 = Peter Petruski; Trapster as Spider-Man.jpg | Others9 = Vincent Gonzales; Vin Gonzales as Spider-Man.JPG | Others10 = Screwball; Screwball as Spider-Man.JPG | Others11 = Ethan Meyers; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg | Others12 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others13 = Ai Apaec; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) as Spider-Man.jpg | Others14 = Marc Spector; Marc Spector (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Moon Knight Vol 4 2 001.jpg | Others15 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others16 = Spider-Man (Imposter); Unnamed Spider-Man Impostor (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others17 = Miles Morales;Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Pichelli Variant Textless.jpg | Others18 = Gerald Drew; 1610120-gerry.jpg | Others19 = Miguel O'Hara; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Others20 = Spider-Man | Others21 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan (Earth-8107) (cut).jpg | Others22 = Max Borne | Others23 = Ben Parker II; Benjamin Parker II (Earth-9997) 0001.jpg | Others24 = Spider-Man | Others25 = Paviitr Prabhakar | Others26 = Takuya Yamashiro; Yamashiro Takuya (Earth-51778).jpg | Others27 = Yu Komori | Others28 = Spider-Man (Actor); Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg | Others29 = Bruce Banner | Others30 = Spider-Man; Spidey33.jpg | Others31 = Brian Kornfield; Spider-X.gif | Others32 = The Spiderman (1940's villain) | Others33 = Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker"; Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Others34 = Poppupian; Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others35 = Mig-El Gand; 263754-31070-spider-boy-2099.jpg | Others36 = James Howlett/"Peter Parker"; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) 010.JPG | Others37 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN123) 008.JPG | Others38 = Robert Bruce Banner/"Peter Parker"; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) 006.JPG | Others39 = Dorrek VIII; Dorrek VIII (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Young Avengers - 1 (Vol 2).jpg | Others40 = Kaine (Houston's Spider-Man); Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) as Scarlet Spider.JPG | Others41 = Web-Man; Peter Parker (duplicate) (Earth-57780).jpg | Others42 = Izumi; Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 18 Izumi (Earth-7930).jpg | Others43 = Spider-Man Robot; Spider-Man Robot (Earth-616).jpg | Others44 = Spider-Man (You); You (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Others45 = Spider-Man (Mojoverse); Peter Parker (Mojoverse).png | Others46 = Jack (clone); Peter_Parker_(Jack).png | Others47 = Guardian (clone); Guardian2.jpg | Others48 = Spider-Skeleton; Spider-Skeleton.jpeg | Others49 = Hercules; Hercules (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others50 = Deadpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from X-Men Battle of the Atom Vol 1 1 cover.jpg | Others51 = Chameleon; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Others52 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) as Peter Parker (Earth-616).jpeg | Related1 = Spider-Girl (May Parker); Spider-Girl -75 Digital Comic Marvel Digital Comics Marvel.com-170557.png | Related2 = Blood Spider (Michael Bingham); Blood Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | Related4 = Devil-Spider (Roderick Kingsley); Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 691.JPG | Related5 = Man-Spider; Peter Parker (Clone) (Earth-1298).jpg | Related6 = Spider-Ham (Peter Porker); Asm528variantspiderham (cut).PNG | Related7 = Spider-Boy (Peter Ross); Peter Ross (Earth-9602) (cut).jpg | Related8 = Spider's Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related9 = Spidey-Baby; Spider-Baby.jpg | Related10 = Spider-Demon | Related11 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid.jpg | Related12 = Captain Spider | Related13 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut (John Jonah Jameson III) | Related14 = Spider-Prime (Kevin Green); Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related15 = Ben Reilly; Sc01.jpg | Related16 = Iron Spider Armor; Michael van Patrick (Patrick) (Earth-616) from Avengers The Initiative Vol 1 35.jpg | Related17 = Spider-Hound (Dingle Dog);Spider-Hound.jpg | Related18 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related19 = Webslinger (Eurth); Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related20 = Jessica Drew (Peter Parker's clone); Jessica_Drew_(Earth-1610)_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_17.jpg | Related21 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Scorpion) (Earth-1610).jpg | Related22 = Richard Parker (Peter Parker Clone); Richard-Parker-(Clone)-(Earth-1610).png | Related23 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Tarantula) (Earth-1610) 0001.png | Related24 = Kaine; Scarlet Spider Vol 2 1 Bagley Variant Textless.jpg | Related25 = Spider-Clone; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 Textless.jpg | Related26 = Baby Peter; Baby Peter (Earth-Trouble).jpg | Related27 = Spider-Pop Pop; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg | Related28 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Not Brand Echh Vol 1 2.jpg | Related29 = Spider-God; Spider-God.jpg }}